


I've Always Loved You

by loserinhawkins



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Kisses, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserinhawkins/pseuds/loserinhawkins
Summary: They watched Pennywise die. Then, they watched Neibolt collapse to the ground. But no one watched Eddie reach out for Richie's hand as they all ran out of the house, praying he would grab it. Nobody watched as Richie took it, and in total fear that not one of them wouldn't make it out alive telling Eddie he loved him. Nobody watched as Eddies expression went blank, wanting to say it back, but his body freezing in fear. And Richie prayed to god, that no one seen him almost run back into the house and get crushed because he simply couldn't live without being loved back.OrRichie thinking that Eddie doesn't love him back, when in fact he does. This takes place After the final battle and Eddie lives! Yay!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you all so much for all the hits and kudos on my last fic! I feel so loved omg and I really enjoyed this one. This is slightly angst but there's so much fluff. Also let me know if you want this to be a chapter series, cause I have so many other ideas! And as always, comments are appreciated. Ty! - el <3

They watched Pennywise die. Then, they watched Neibolt collapse to the ground. But no one watched Eddie reach out for Richie's hand as they all ran out of the house, praying he would grab it. Nobody watched as Richie took it, and in total fear that not one of them wouldn't make it out alive telling Eddie he loved him. Nobody watched as Eddies expression went blank, wanting to say it back, but his body freezing in fear. And Richie prayed to god, that no one seen him almost run back into the house and get crushed because he simply couldn't live without being loved back.

They'd been at the Quarry for over an hour now. They were all clean, but mainly just enjoying each other's company. Except for Richie. He wanted to leave, forget about Eddie all over again and go back to drinking his god awful cheap whisky that he knew he could replace with a better one any day. And Richie doesn't know why, but he prefers it that way. He prefers not basking in the fame, being alone. Although truth be told, he hated being alone. He just told himself he didn't so he wouldn't have to face the truth. The truth being that Eddie would never want to share the same home as Richie, let alone the same bed. So yeah, Richie hated being alone. But he hated himself even more. And he guessed that with all his overwhelming thoughts, and the adrenaline wearing off, now would be the best time to cry. So he did. He bawled, sobbed and watched his glasses fall into the water without a care.   
"Rich are y-you okay?" Beverly shakily asked as she watched Richie sob into the freezing water.  
"No, no i'm not." Richie muttered. "I watched us all almost die today. I watched all my best friends nearly fucking die! And-" Richie huffed out, bracing himself for what was about to come out of his mouth. "I love you all too much to forget about you again." And with that, everyone circled him in a massive hug, telling him how much they loved him.  
Except for Eddie. Eddie came around Richie's back grabbing his hand underwater and intertwining their fingers together. He buried his head in the crook of Richie's neck giving him feather light kisses that no one could see or hear. But don't be fooled, Richie felt everything.

Everyone had left the quarry, except for Richie and Eddie. They were both floating there, chatting among themselves.   
"We'll see you two back at the Inn, right?" Mike asked, eyeing them as if they would just get up and leave Derry. Together.  
"Yeah, of course Mikey." Eddie croaked, forcing a smile.  
"See you guys there then." Mike said, walking off. Once he was out of earshot, Eddie and Richie knew they had to talk about it. Richie started first.  
"Listen, Eddie I-" He was cut off almost immediately.   
"I'm so sorry. You have no idea. When you said that, I had such a hard time comprehending these fucking feelings I've always had. Seeing you with your huge ass coke bottle glasses, riding your bike or even you pushing your hair out of your face because its so long. My heart just, exploded every time. And I know that's cheesy as fuck but I don't care. I love you, Rich." It all spilled out like word vomit. Eddies face was filled with passion and vulnerability, and he just wanted a response. Richie was frozen in place, realizing everything that had just happened. He ran over to Eddie, pulling him in by the waist, their foreheads touching. Eddie lifted his hand to Richie's cheek, Richie doing the same.  
"Y'know, you had me real scared there Ed's" Richie chuckled.  
"Don't call me that." Eddie smiled as he pulled him in for a kiss. It was perfect. Soft, tasting like mint with a hint of blood, and it felt like it lasted forever. It was a kiss that shouldn't have waited 27 years.

Once Eddie and Richie entered the Inns front door, looks were exchanged. Knowing, kind looks.  
"You guys figure it out yet?" Bill asked, smirking as they walked towards the group, hand and hand.  
"Shit Ed's, I guess we have to come out now." Richie smiled as everyone erupted into laughter. This was nice. This was the type of life he wanted. At least he knew Eddie would share a bed with him, and as a matter of fact, that night he did.


	2. One Slight Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But there was one slight problem. Myra was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I’ve decided to make this a chapter series, so expect maybe 2 more chapters! I’m really liking how this is going so far, so enjoy! And let me know if you liked it. Thanks! - el 💓:)

“Rich, I have to leave my wife first y’know? I can’t just not come home or she’ll go all Sonia Kapsbrak and put my face on a milk carton. I don’t want that. Like, I reallly don’t want that.” Eddie said as he got out of his mediocre hotel bed and took off his pyjama pants and began changing into jeans. Eddie didn’t want to leave his wife that quickly, but he had too. Or else he and Richie couldn’t be together. He’d sell his soul for him and Richie to be together, if it ever came to that.   
“Yeah okay we’ll catch the next flight to New York and go tell your wife your gay and in love with your childhood best friend and you expect her to NOT freak out? I mean-“ Richie chuckled “Both our faces will be on a milk carton because she’ll kill us and hide our bodies. I just think you should call her and be like, where’s the divorce papers?” Eddie just looked at, a small smile creeping on his face. He rapped his arms around Richie’s waist, resting his head in his shoulder.   
“You know i’d love nothing more then to just call her up, but I have to get my stuff anyway.” He looked up from Richie’s shoulder, planting a kiss on his cheek.   
“Yeah I know, and that’s the shitty part Richie laughed.   
“I’m hungry, so I’ll go get us some food. See you in a few.” Richie called back as he headed out their bedroom door. God, Eddie was so in love with this dork. 

Saying goodbye to the losers sucked. They all exchanged numbers, gave hugs and Bev planted big pink kisses in each of their cheeks. Except for Ben’s, which was on his mouth. They promised to meet up for Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter at someone’s house, as well as visit Stan’s grave for Hanukah. It was the least they could do, they owed him. So once every goodbye was said, Ben asked the question everyone had been avoiding.   
“What’s uh, what’s going on with you two.” He asked. Everyone had the same question, but no one dared to ask it.   
“Well Benny Boy, we’re flying to New York to leave my wife, then I’m moving in with this dipshit.” Eddie pointed to Richie, who was hauling of Eddie’s luggage’s out to the car.   
“We’re all very happy for you, Ed’s. “ Beverly said, grinning ear to ear.   
“Thanks guys. But, we better get going. Flight leaves in 4 hours. See you soon.” Eddie said, smiling a sad smile.  
There was a mantra of goodbyes, waves and final hugs, but somehow, Richie and Eddie made it to the car. Once they were in there, Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and asked:  
“Are you ready?”  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.”   
But, there was one slight problem, Myra was calling.


	3. A Little Less Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, at least things got a little less complicated, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this fic is at over 800 hits THANK YOU SO MUCH MY HEART IS PHAT! This is the second last chapter, and one of the most important. I do have school tomorrow so the final chapter may or may not be out yet. Thanks again for all the love. Enjoy! - el 💝💞  
WARNING - use of the f slur :/

They made it. They were on the plane to New York only hours ago, but it felt like a life time. Mainly because Eddie was so nervous and Richie wanted him to get out of that apartment as soon as possible. Eddie had already worked out his company, who would be the New York management while Eddie took over in LA, and what buildings he could start in. Preferably in the downtown area. Richie showed him pictures of his house, well technically their house, which was beautiful. That’s the only thing Richie really invested in. A nice house to live in, because that’s where he loved spending majority of his time. Eddie couldn’t wait to help redecorate. Once the taxi driver dropped them off, Eddie looked to Richie for anything. For him to say,   
“Don’t worry Ed’s lets just leave.” Or “Just call her, figure it out then.” But he didn’t. Eddie needed to be brave. Braver then in Neibolt, braver then when he almost got stabbed by a killer clown. He just needed to do it.   
“Text me if things get bad, okay? I’ll wait right here.” Richie said, pulling him in for a hug and kissing his forehead.  
“Okay, Rich.” And with that, Eddie walked off, into his apartment.

“EXCUSE ME?” Myra bellowed, making the whole room shake. This had not gone as Eddie had planned.   
“Myra, you were the shittiest wife. You held me in your grasp like some fucking sociopath! I know I worry too much, and that I’m a hypochondriac who runs around like his head got chopped off but still. I don’t understand why you used that against me, because you sure as hell didn’t love me for it. But he does Myra, he does.” Eddie was shaking in anger. He finished packing up his things a while ago, but Myra wouldn’t let him leave without a “proper explanation.”   
“So your going to run off with that homeless looking comedian on TV, because you loved him growing up? Bullshit! Your just upset about going back to your hometown, that’s all!” She screamed.  
“I don’t owe you ANY explanation Myra. I’m going to live a better life with someone, who actually loves me. Okay? Our lawyers will be in touch.” Eddie said as he squeezed through the doorway, running out into the main entrance. Once he reached Richie, his thoughts were cut off by Myras screaming.   
“So, your the fag comedian that’s taking my husband, huh?” She bellowed.   
“Ex husband actually.” Richie corrected her. Hearing those words, fag, made Richie want to crumble into the ground. The power and memories those words held, It was all too much. But he had to stay strong, for Eddie.   
“Eddie, your going to get sick, aids you know! He won’t take care of you! He will LEAVE you! But I will take care of you. I promise.” The look on her face was pure evil, with no interest for Eddie’s well-being whatsoever.   
“And what about the company? Your not 19 anymore! You have responsibilities!you can’t just run away from your life!”  
“Y’know what lady?” Richie jumped in, anger weathering in his voice.  
“We figured EVERYTHING OUT! The company, the living situation, we’ll do pretty good okay? And we don’t need lard asses like you to come and ruin that. Your a sloppy bitch and I hope you don’t find love ever again. Okay? I have a show next weekend, a televised one, and I’d be more then happy to give Myra, the homophobe and home wrecker a big shout out.Now, leave me and my boyfriend alone from now on. The only time we’ll want to see you is in court for a divorce. Understand?” Myra and Eddie looked stunned at Richies outburst. Eddie was glowing with pride, while Myra was deflating with defeat.   
“Goodbye, Myra.” Eddie said, as she slowly walked back into the building.   
“Oh and do us a favour, please?” Richie asked as she slowly turned around.  
“Go fuck yourself.” Richie said as he flipped her off. She just kept walking.  
Eddie and Richie started crying immediately after that. It was cries mixed with pain, fatigue, hurt and happiness. They were free. At last.   
“Hey, at least things got a little less complicated, right?” Richie chuckled.  
“Let’s fly to LA, shall we?” He smiled as the cab arrived to take them to the airport.   
“I’d love nothing more then that.” Eddie responder, kissing Richie softly to let him know, thank you.


	4. It’s coming!

The final chapter will be coming tonight! Stay tuned!! -el ❤️


	5. The Beauty Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for not being as active lately, as schools been a bummer :( However, this is the final chapter! Ik this was a very short story but I loved writing it, and giving these two the ending they deserved because Stephen King is a coward! Any who, please enjoy, as my next 2 fics will be Benverly and Mileven, and then back to Reddie. Thanks again for all the love! - el <3

It had been a month since Eddie moved in and quite frankly, Richie's life had already become 10 times better. The house was in great shape, as Eddie had done lots of redecorating and they adopted a Pomeranian named Stan. Richie suggested the name "Not Scary At All", but that just earned a glare from Eddie. And a little bit of a laugh. Eddie's business had been going surprisingly well after the big move from New York to LA, and he was glad. Richie had finally started writing his own material, and the increase in his shows and televised events had gone up by 75%, at least. They were in the happiest position of their lives, and they intended to keep it that way. Of course, they had their disagreements, like any couple would. But by the end of the night, they always curled up with each other and marveled at how in love the were. It was on a quiet Wednesday night however, when everything changed.   
"Piper and Alex." Eddie said, not looking up from his computer.  
"Huh?" Richie replied, looking up from the jokes he was writing for his next show. Eddie closed his computer as he set it on the table, and moved closer to Richie.   
"I uh, I think that's what we should name our kids." Eddie said, talking too fast and biting his lip. It was a habit he had picked up as a kid. Richie just stared at him, mouth a gape. Suddenly, a smile began to come across Richie'f face as he nodded.  
"I love it. I love it Ed's." Richie smiled as he swooped in and kissed Eddie. Eddie leaned into the kiss his hands grabbing Richie's cheek, as Richie suddenly broke apart.   
"Piper Beverly Kaspbrak-Tozier and Alexander Stanley Kaspbrak-Tozier." He said to Eddie.  
'I love it Rich." Eddie chuckled. "So you wanna do hyphenated last names?" Eddie asked.  
"Well, you see, the thing is Ed's" Richie said as he got on one knee, pulling a small black velvet box out of his pocket.  
"I wanna hyphenate your last name too." Richie breathed out.   
"Edward Kaspbrak, i love you so much. I have dreamed about living my life with you since I was 13, and now's my chance. Will you marry me?"  
Eddies hands were covering his mouth in pure shock, tears welling in his eyes.   
"Yes. A thousand times yes." Eddie whispered to Richie as Richie put the small sliver band on Eddies finger and smashed their lips together.   
"Can't wait." Richie said, grabbing Eddie's hand and leading him to the back deck to watch the sunset. 

They had the weeding 2 weeks later. They also had their wedding in Derry. On The kissing bridge. The only people that showed up were the losers, which was all they invited. They only wanted the most important people in their lives to be there, that is why none of Richie's parents showed up. There were 5 wooden chairs set up at the base of the bridge, one remaining empty. The minute everyone else got there, they realized Stan was there too. It was a beautiful ceremony, with lots of tears and laughter. Richie's vow's, as you'd expect, were filled with humor, but also with lots of love and were th longest vows any of them ever heard. But that is what 27 years in the closet will do to you. Eddie's were equally as long, and just as heartfelt. Both of their cheeks were soaking wet by the time they finished. After the ceremony, everyone took the wedding pictures by the R+E carving in the bridge, as well as a few of them sitting on the edge and almost falling downhill. These remain Eddie's favorite photos to this day. It was perfect.

A month later, Richie Tozier hosted SNL. He also happend to come out as gay and happily married on SNL. He then also announced his 1 year break from touring to help take care of his twins, Alexander and Piper, at home with his husband. And as soon as he got home and seen his family, his husband sitting on the couch, cradling his 2 children and watching tv, he realized in the beauty of it all, in the beauty of the world, these 3 would take the cake. Always.


End file.
